Forced
by PrincePunk
Summary: TFA fic of MegaOP. Warning, slash. T for now, maybe later M. Updates slow. Writing faster. Sorry for short chapters. I do not own Transformers: Animated.
1. Chapter 1

_Now where am I?_

Megatron stopped and turned around. No one was behind him. Strange though, he just heard a voice say something. Shrugging it off, he continued forward.

_Autobot?_

A confused feeling penetrated into Megatron. Confusion? Megatron had nothing to puzzle about though. His orders had just been given out at their recent meeting, and all was well. He would board the Nemesis with four able bodied cons in search of the allspark. What could possibly confuse him?

_I'm an Autobot..._

Megatron froze. He knew he heard something that time, specifically about Autobots. Megatron searched all around him, but no one was there.

Growling, Megatron called out, "who's there?" No answer was heard. 'What could be going on here?' Megatron thought to himself, now confused as well.

_Who said that?_

A panicked feeling shot through Megatron, originating not from him, but quickly spreading throughout Megatron's entire frame. What was happening?

_Who said that? My instructors left, someone's here._

Words tumbled into Megatron's audios, but they had no source. He couldn't detect from where they came. It was like someone was trying to piece something together, but they couldn't figure out what.

'Who are you?' Megatron thought mostly to himself. He was surprised to find an answer.

_I don't know. My instructors didn't tell me my name yet._

'A comm link. Some one is comm-ing me.' Realization dawned on Megatron, realizing he was the victim of some cruel prank. Whenever he finds whoever is behind this, they're going to pay.

_Who's comm-ing you?_ General curiosity was laced through the slightly less panicked voice.

'How do you know what I'm thinking?' Megatron thought again accusingly. He must have been an odd sight to anyone who may have passed by. There stood Megatron, scowling at nothing but the wall. Well, maybe not all that odd considering he scowls a great deal.

_I don't know. This isn't normal? _Confusion crashed into Megatron again, swirling and mixing with his own impatience and confusion.

'No, this is not normal!' Megatron's tone was harsh. This other being must be either a different race or very young if he thought this was normal.

_Oh, I'm sorry._

There was silence for a bit. Megatron tried his best not to think, at least, not to think of anything concrete. He did, however, allow his thoughts to hop from one train to another.

'How old are you?' Megatron asked suddenly, throwing the other conscience off balance.

Unsure of what answer Megatron wanted, the other being hesitantly replied _I was just sparked today._

Megatron was taken aback. This being must be on Cybertron if he was sparked today! No Decepticon is sparked into his ranks. Of course, if he were an Autobot, he must be from Cybertron. Megatron's thoughts swirled around endlessly, unsure of how to react.

_Is that a bad thing? _The separate being sounded worried.

'I... I am not sure' Megatron replied honestly. He began to walk forward again to the Nemesis. He needed to find his private chambers, sit down, have some energon or oil. Something to calm his nerves.

The other being's thoughts were not quite as confused. They broke into Megatron's thoughts time after time, whether it was attempted or not. By the time Megatron reached his private chambers, the other being was distracted on his end, his thoughts no longer swirling in Megatron's processor.

After a few moments, the voice spoke again, this time, slightly excited. _I know my name now! Do you still want it?_

The thoughts were like blocks in his head. He could almost see the sentences themselves.

'Yes, who are you?' Megatron finally replied curiosity growing amongst his fear..

_My name is Optimus._


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron growled at Shockwave. "And you are _sure_ you can find nothing?"

"As far as I can tell, Lord Megatron, the only thing changed is your spark-beat." Shockwave replied. Megatron did not bother to elaborate why he demanded a sudden scan over his systems before Shockwave left for Cybertron and Megatron for the Allspark, but Shockwave did not question it. A change of spark-beat is nothing serious Shockwave knew. It could be caused by a number of reason such as anxiety, much change in appearance and outer armor, and of course spark bonding but the latter was highly unlikely.

Megatron growled again. He stood to leave when he thought of another question. "How far can comm links reach?"

"As far as possible, however the longer the distance away, the longer it will take to reach, although the difference is rather minuscule." Shockwave answered, thinking nothing of the question. He methodically packed away the equipment he used to scan Megatron.

"Sir?" Shockwave began as the doors opened for Megatron, his back to Shockwave. "Why did you ask for a scan? If you do not mind my asking."

Megatron's response was a growl before he quickly left for the Nemesis. Shockwave was left to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus sighed. The academic part of the Academy was just too boring for him to handle. Cybertronian History was next, and Optimus wasn't looking forward to it. His teacher Kup wasn't exactly the nicest to Optimus. Of course, it didn't help that Optimus had slight Decepticon sympathies. As of yet, he discovered that the other being in his mind is Decepticon, though he refuses to share his name, much to Optimus's annoyance.

_I don't care how much you want it, I'm not letting you know_ the other voice replied to Optimus's train of thought. Optimus let out another sigh. 'It's just a name' he thought.

_And said name may get both you and myself in trouble_ Optimus could feel the distant anger from the other, his annoyance at Optimus. Defeated, Optimus rested his head on his arms, waiting for class to begin, trying to ignore the other's lecture about how Decepticons and Autobots aren't even supposed to be in contact with each other, one of the many times Optimus has heard said lecture.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Optimus's head bolted up. There before him was a beautiful femme. Mostly yellow and blue, with metal protruding from the back of her head. Sensing his distraction, the other cut off his rant, curiously watching Optimus's end of the conversation.

"Oh, er... yeah, sure! Sit right down," Optimus replied, moving his datapads from her side of the table where he left them to his. The femme sat down and turned to Optimus. "Hi, I'm Elita."

"Hey, I'm Optimus," he replied. Before he could continue to talk with her, another bot came over. A blue mech that Optimus immediately recognized as Sentinel, someone he's seen around the academy many times before.

"Lita, what are you doing here? Why aren't you sitting with me?" Sentinel demanded.

"Cool it, Sent. I sat next to you in the last two classes. Can't I sit with other people?"

Before Sentinel could reply, Optimus cut in. "Are you new here?" he asked Elita.

"Yeah, I just started today," she replied with a smile.

"Nice meeting ya." Optimus returned the smile.

"You, too."

The bell rang a few minutes ago, but Kup was always late. He finally walked in the door, only to yell at Sentinel and a few others to take their seats, mumbling something about disrespectful young bots.

With a loud thud, Kup dropped his datapads on his desk, and eyed the room. "No absentees and the newbie's here. Alright, onto the lesson."

Today's lesson was on the Great War, no surprise to any of the students. Instead of studying their ancient past, they only studied their more recent history.

With every intake of new information, there was often times a contradictory thought to challenge it. The other one always payed attention during Optimus's history lessons, he liked to see what the Autobots teach their young.

"All Decepticons were bad! There's not one good thing you could say about them!" Kup proclaimed enthusiastically, continuing his rant on the cruelty of Decepticons that Optimus hadn't been listening to until now. At this, an anger entered Optimus's thoughts which, surprisingly, began within him. He knew the other was a Decepticon, but if Optimus ever met him, he would trust his other.

Optimus's hand shot into the air. Kup was hesitant to call on him, but he eventually regarded him. "Yes, Optimus?"

"How do you know, Sir, that they're all bad? Have you ever met one?" Optimus demanded.

"Yes I did, Boy! I fought against them during the War! They were nothing but blood thirsty beasts. What makes you think they're any good? Have you meet one yourself? I didn't think so." Kup shot back, angry at the disrespect Optimus was showing towards the war Kup fought in.

"Yeah I did actually." Optimus said confidently. He could feel the other's shock that Optimus would say that, and he could see the shock, then worry, the anger run across Kup's face. Now Optimus was confused, what did he do wrong?

_Never give out information like that! We're not supposed to be in contact! _The other angrily proclaimed.

'I... I was caught up in the moment!' Optimus quickly made up an excuse. Shortly after, Kup ordered for Optimus to follow him. Optimus glanced around at his shocked classmates before he followed Kup out of the class. Once outside, Kup grabbed Optimus's arm and dragged him rather roughly towards the exit and ultimately towards the Capitol Building where Kup planned to accuse Optimus of spying.


End file.
